


Chosen

by IsisKitsune



Series: The Devil's in the details [73]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Astral Projection, College Student Peter Parker, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Human Disaster Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Magic, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Matt Murdock's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective, Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24107869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Peter stomped through the portal, grumbling and tucking his arm tighter against his chest while storming into the courtyard, “Where is he?”Wong sighed and waved toward Strange, currently cross legged and looking to either be meditation or off somewhere in the Astral plane. “Good luck dragging him back.”Peter growled, “I don't think that's going to be a problem...”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Stephen Strange
Series: The Devil's in the details [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704817
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Chosen

Peter stomped through the portal, grumbling and tucking his arm tighter against his chest while storming into the courtyard, “Where is he?”

Wong sighed and waved toward Strange, currently cross legged and looking to either be meditation or off somewhere in the Astral plane. “Good luck dragging him back.”

Peter growled, “I don't think that's going to be a problem...” Some amazing fucking things occur once your eyes have really been open, one of which was the strand protruding from Stranger's floating form. “Hey, Doc, only warning. We need to talk.” Peter felt the thrum through the line, knowing he'd heard him, but when it stayed taut and didn't start going slack from the return, “I warned you...” Peter reached out, fingers strumming the line, feeling the panicked jerk from the other end, “Final Warning.”

“ _You told him...”_ Peter's head tilted, confused at the distant echoey voice.

“ _You didn't tell him?”_

“ _Of course I didn't tell him, he's a child! He's in college, all he wants to do is learn and grow and forgive me for nurturing that instead of snuffing it out with yet another fucking fated mantel!”_

“Time's up,” Peter yanked on the line, hearing a gasp as Strange came to and pulled away.

“Peter...”

“We need to talk.”

“Seems we already have,” Strange floated down to stand on his feet. “So, he told you.”

“Yeah, and you've been talking with him behind my back.”

“I was trying to get him to not tell you.”

“I don't want your title, Doc... I just want the truth.”

“The truth is, Peter, at barely 16 you dropped The Sorcerer Supreme on his ass, while remaining completely unaware. You advanced, on your own, and with minimal teaching faster than Any of the potentials ever had, any of them. The fact that you were able to begin spell casting on your own, merely from reading is nearly impossible, something that even our oldest documented Sorcerers not only bowed to but praised and offered the title of Supreme to in the past. It's why the Sorcerer Supreme is feared and respected. Because someone who is powerful enough to find their own path into magic is someone you want on your side. You crafted and infused and created an Artifact without even trying at 18 years old. The youngest documented creator of an Artifact was 54 years old. Magic wielders for decades upon decades at that point. That alone, gave you the mantel. I, didn't offer it because you were so scared, and confused, and- just a kid. Trying to keep himself safe from a dangerous situation... But then you put an actual fucking Cosmic threat on his knees, you alone, forced God to his knees, Peter. And the look on his face said it all. You hurt him, you Scared Him, Peter. With that one-” Strange sighed, “Then you performed a fucking Miracle on top of it all. You did what No human will Ever be able to do. You survived using the Infinity Gauntlet, the Hand of God itself. And why you did it? Because you made a fucking deal to do everything in your power... to help. You saved a completely different universe, one otherwise doomed, from Thanos. Just because you were asked to help.”

“What does this mean, in the grand scheme?”

Strange stood straighter, and brushed off his clothes, “Not a damn thing. Go to school, Peter, have fun, have a live and family, like you deserve. Don't worry about this. Just, keep learning, like you always do. Someday, at some point, you may need it.”

“You're, staying the figurehead, aren't you? That's why you stood down... That's why you stood at my side. You already knew if I pulled rank, you would lose. And you didn't want me to know that.”

“I'd rather stand beside you, Peter, in any situation, rather than stand in your way. Because, I've witnessed, first hand, Anything that stands in your way... Well, it won't be there for long, will it?”

Peter's anger finally died, he didn't even realize he was shaking until Strange circled to rest a hand on his uninjured shoulder, “What happens now?”

“Peter, fate, is what we make it. It's only the key points in it's web that doesn't change. And right now, you're the Spider sitting in the center of it. Just keep doing what you're doing, until you feel a shift in the web, then you do what you do best. The right thing, just like you always have. Nothing about any of this has to change. Though, I would recommend keeping me as your figurehead. I can deal with the annoying flies that get caught while you continue on. And if anything large enough to damage the web happens, I'll come to you for help, if the universe doesn't beat me to it like it always seems to do...”

Peter sniffed, as he nodded, “Yeah, okay. Um, I should, get back. I- I still have so many fucking labs I gotta catch up.”

“Oh, Peter, I expect for you actually Try during our sparring sessions from now on... Once you're recovered. And don't forget class on Saturday.”

“Yeah, class, right. I'll see you then, Doc.”


End file.
